redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mare Barrow
Mare Molly Barrow is a Red and part of the Scarlet Guard. Like her brother, Shade, she possess a superhuman ability due to a mutation. While she was forced to live among the Silver Elite, she posed as Mareena Titanos. However, she and Cal were branded as traitors by King Maven as they were accused for being the former King Tiberias's murderer, and was sentenced to execution. They were able to escape death as they were rescued by the remaining Scarlet Guard members. Biography Mare Barrow and her family are lowly Reds who live in the Stilts, destined to serve the Silver Elite whose superhuman abilities make them nearly gods. Mare steals what she can to help her family survive, but when her best friend, Kilorn Warren is conscripted into the army, she gambles everything to win his freedom. That is, until it is discovered that she has powers even though her blood is red. This power is revealed at Queenstrial in front of the nobility, and to hide this fact, King Tiberias forces her to pose as the "long-lost" Mareena Titanos and promises her to his youngest son, Prince Maven. At the palace, among the nobility, Mare struggles to become a proper lady and juggle the Scarlet Guard, a secret society of Reds who are planning on overthrowing the government, She becomes quite close to Maven and Cal, even developing feelings for the both of them, but her love for Maven is destroyed when he betrays both her and Cal by standing to the side while Elara made Cal kill their father and taking the throne in Cal's place. Both she and Cal are imprisoned and nearly executed, but were rescued by the Scarlet Guard. In the end of the story they both vow to kill Maven. Personality She is known in her village for being bitter. Her mother even tells her, in the kindest way possible, that she is indeed rougher than Gisa. Though she is rough, she does everything to protect the ones she loves, she also has quite a sense of humor. Like most Reds, Mare hates Silvers. Physical description Mare is described as having brown hair that fades into gray, brown eyes and brown skin. She is short and agile, standing at about 5'2" or 5'3". Abilities and skills Mare has the mutation that grants her a Silver-like ability despite having Red blood. As a result, she has the ability to control and generate electricity. Mare is also a skilled pickpocket. Relationships * Gisa Barrow: Gisa is Mare's younger sister whom she often feels jealous of because Gisa is sweet and skilled and pretty in contrast to her roughness. Mare often feels that their mother wishes she were more like her little sister. Despite this, Mare obviously loves and cares about Gisa. * Kilorn Warren: Kilorn is Mare's only true friend. They have known each other their entire lives and are extremely close, despite their constant bickering. They are best friends and he knows her better than anyone. Mare wears one green earring as a token from him. * Maven Calore: Maven was formerly Mare's fiancé. The two were forced into a reluctant engagement after her abilities were exposed in front of the High Houses and Mare initially despised him. However, as time went on they grew closer and became real friends who confided in each other. Maven eventually joined the Scarlet Guard in order to help Mare gain equality for the Reds. Not long after this, the two share a kiss and begin a short-lived romantic relationship. After Maven and Mare were found out for being in the Guard, Maven revealed his treacherous plan for the throne, as he had betrayed her all along, effectively ending their relationship. Maven later attempted to have Mare executed but she escaped, vowing to return and kill him. * Cal: Cal and Mare develop an attraction to one another almost immediately following their first meeting, sharing their first kiss while she was still engaged to his younger brother. After Maven became king, the two escaped execution together with help from the Scarlet Guard and took a vow to kill Maven. Trivia * Mare once broke both of her legs jumping off a porch on a dare from Kilorn. They spent half their savings trying to pay for her cast. See also * Fanarts Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Steel Scars characters Category:Red Category:Mutation